Idris School for the Gifted and Talented
by ThatFandomChic
Summary: Simon has just gotten in to the best art boarding school in the country, Idris, for his music. Follow him and the others as they navigate through school and their own personal demons. AU mostly Sizzy and Malec, but little bits of Clace every now and then. Multiple POV
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello fan fiction I haven't been on you in a while. This is my first ever mortal instruments fanfic, so we'll see how this goes… Enjoy! **

**I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters.**

Simon's POV

After all the paper work and hours of practice I've finally got into Idris, the best art boarding school in the country. My best friend Clary got in last semester for her artwork and I told her I would try my hardest to get in by the New Year. Luckily the directors really seemed to like my music, and I was even awarded a scholarship. Now I'm sitting in my sister Rebecca's car listening to my iPod waiting to arrive at Idris.

When we pull into the Idris parking lot my heart jumps into my throat. I'm finally here. "Do you want me to go in and help you set up?" Rebecca asks as I practically jump out of the car. "No don't worry I can handle it on my own." I tell her as I grab my suitcase from the car. I didn't bring a lot, manly just clothes and the essentials which all conveniently fit in one suitcase, so unpacking will be a breeze. "Okay, well I guess I'll leave. Call me if you ever need anything alright?" I nod and Rebecca drives off with a wave. Ever since or dad died Rebecca has been more of a mom than our mother, and I know me leaving is hard for her, but maybe now she'll think more about herself.

Pushing those thoughts from my head I walk into the main lobby of the school. It is a huge room with mahogany floors, light beige walls, and a long secretary's desk smack dab in the middle. I walk up and behind the desk is a kind looking woman probably in her late forties. "Hello my name is Amatis how can I help you?" I tell her I'm new and need my room assignment and class schedule. "Name?" She asks. "Simon. Simon Lewis." I tell her as I fiddle with my suitcase. "Well Simon here is your schedule and you will be in the D dorms in room 34. Your roommate's name is Magnus Bane. To get to the D dorms just go down the path and take a right. Once inside the building it should be the last room on your left. Any questions?" I shake my head no and tell her thank you and head to my dorm. Once there I walk in on the most peculiar sight. In the middle of the room there is a man in a purple tank top and leather pants meditating upside down. "Umm hello?" He jerks up almost falling out of his position and opens his eyes. His eyes are a strange green color that almost look silted down the middle. in a way he reminds me of a cat. "Oops sorry I forgot I was getting a new roommate." He says as he swings of the bar he was hanging from. "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane and you are?" Still dumbfounded on what I walked in on I take second to answer. "Simon Lewis pleased to meet you." I answer. "Well Semus I…" I was about to correct him on my name when a dark haired boy walked into the room. "Magnus we need to… wait who is he?" the dark haired boy asks. "This is my new roommate. His name is… wait what's your name again?" Magnus asks me. "I'm Simon Lewis and you are?" I ask the black haired boy. "My name is Alec and Magnus we really do need to talk later, but I need to get back over to my room. Jace says it's urgent" he tells Magnus. "Okay blue-eyes we can meet after dinner if that's cool with you." Alec blushes and says okay before quickly leaving the room.

"So Simon what's your major?" Magnus asks and I tell him all about all the instruments I play and how I want to become a world famous musician. Magnus tells me how he is a theatre major and that Alec is a creative writing major. I pretty sure something's going on between them, but I don't want to be rude and ask. I mean I did just meet the guy. My thought is interrupted when I pick up my phone and see that I have text from Clary.

**Hey Si you settled in yet? –Clary**

**Ya do you want to meet up?-Simon**

**Sure how about we meet in the cafeteria for dinner?-Clary**

**Okay see you then!-Simon**

After I send Clary the text I turn to face Magnus who is putting on black leather combat boots by the door. "You ready to go to dinner?" he asks as his attention goes back to me. "Ya sure. I'm actually meeting my friend clary there if you could show me where it is." I inform him as he looks at me with a knowing look. "Let me guess she's a short fiery red head. She did set design for one of the shows I was in, plus she's dating Alec's roommate so I know who you're talking about Sherman." I want to correct him but I kind of feel like it is a lost cause at this point. I slip on my shoes and head over to the door where Magnus is standing. When we get outside the door building I suddenly get slammed to the ground. When I look up I see possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life. She has such dark brown eyes that are almost black and long raven hair. She looks like she is about to say something when Magnus speaks up. "Great timing Isabelle, now you've scared my new roommate and he's only been here an hour tops."

**Not too shabby for someone who hasn't written in almost a year? Please review it really does mean a lot to me if people do. also do you want me to include the infernal devices characters in this also? Tell me in your review! **

**-ThatFandomChic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been able to update regularly, but I had to get my computer fixed. From now on I'll try to have a chapter out every couple of days at least till school starts, then it will most likely be once a week unless I have tech week for a show.**

**Also thank-you so much to my lovely reviewer, and to answer your question not everyone knows he's gay but his close friends and siblings have a hunch. Alec isn't exactly good at hiding his feeling in my mind so that's how I wrote him. And to answer your other question did you know your review made me happy****? :) **

**Simon's POV**

After Magnus chastised Izzy for knocking me down she promptly got up and turned to look at me. "Hey, sorry I usually don't introduce myself this way. I'm Isabelle Lightwood by the way, but everyone calls me Izzy. You are?" She asks and it takes me a minute to process. Girls like her never talk to me let alone acknowledge my existence. "Um I'm Simon, Simon Lewis, but everyone calls me… well… um… Simon." I'm an idiot. "Well… Simon are you headed with Magnus to the cafeteria?" Izzy asks. "Why yes darling we were till you oh so rudely ran into poor Shelly. He's apparently friends with our own token red head." Magnus states. Izzy turns to me with a puzzled look. "Wait you know Clary? She's dating my brother!" Izzy smiles at me. "Ya I've known her since we were in diapers. She's the one who convinced me to go to this school." I tell her. "Well I guess I'll have to thank her for that then." Izzy says with a wink. Wait is she trying to flirt with me? No that's not possible, girls like her never go with guys like me.

After that all three of us start walking towards the cafeteria to meet up with Clary and their friends. Once inside I'm blown away by the magnitude of it. It looks more like a food court than a high school cafeteria, with lines for almost every food imaginable. Near the back left corner I see a big blob of red hair that turns around to reveal my best friend Clary. At first she looks confused when finally it clicks in her head and she comes running across the cafeteria. As soon as she gets over to me she practically pounces on me nearly knocking me over again. "Seamus what is it with you and women knocking you over?" Magnus teases until he receives a death look from Clary. "Kidding" He says with a smile that looks like the Cheshire cat. "Well I see you met Magnus and Izzy already. Do you want to meet the rest of the group?" Clary asks and I nod my head in response.

Clary leads me to the table she was previously was sitting at and I see four sets of eyes look up at me. "Hey guys this is Simon my friend from back home he's Magnus' new roommate." Clary tells them and I offer up a small wave. "Simon this is Jace." She says while pointing to the arrogant looking blonde. That's who Clary's dating? He looks like a total jerk. He looks up and smirks at me with an out stretched hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Clary never shuts up about you." He laughs as he shakes my hand. "This is Alec, Izzy's brother." Clary states while pointing to the boy I met in Magnus' and my dorm. "Ya he knows Clary, we've met. I had to go tell Magnus something earlier and he was unpacking. Nice to see you again Simon." He smiles and goes bake to reading a book in his lap till Magnus scoots in next to him, and they begin to talk. "And last but not least Catarina and Ragnor." They both smile up at me and go back to talking to one another again. After Clary finished introducing me to everyone we both sat down. Her next to Jace and me next to Izzy.

"So what's your major Simon?" Izzy asks. "Music, you?" I reply. "I'm a dance major, Jace is a music major, Catarina is in creative writing, Ragnor is theatre major, and you already know what Alec, Magnus, and Clary are majoring in." she informs me. We both turn around when we see a plump man walk into the cafeteria with microphone.

"Welcome back students! For those of you who don't know me I'm Hodge one of the Vice Principals here at Idris. Remember that there will be an assembly before classes start tomorrow in the main auditorium. Have a nice dinner and go shadowhunters!" after that Hodge leaves the cafeteria and conversation resumes. "Well I think I'm go to back the dorm. I already ate before I got here. Are you coming Mag-"I cut myself off when I notice he's not there anymore. Neither is Alec. I turn to Izzy about to ask where they were when she cut me off. "Alec had to talk to Magnus about something, but I'll walk back with you if you want? She offers. I take up her offer and we start walking back to my dorm talking in idle small talk. Once there we stop next to the door. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her awkwardly. "I do look forward to it." She says with a wink as she struts away. Did Isabelle Lightwood just flirt with me? No, I must be crazy she can't possibly be into me, or is she?

**that was fun to write! I absolutely love writing as Simon. The next chapter will be in either Alec or Magnus' POV. Please Review it means a lot, and if you have any questions please feel free to ask and I"ll answer all that come in!**

**Thanks!**

**ThatFandomChic**


End file.
